


Continue together

by AnzaRavensteele



Series: Continues [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzaRavensteele/pseuds/AnzaRavensteele
Summary: Yuzuru moves in with Javi and Javi accompanies Yuzu to his competitions.





	Continue together

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel one shot to Continue with me. A third one will follow. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Yuzuru had to restrain himself from crying. Suddenly he felt anxious about his mother leaving Toronto and leaving him behind to live with Javi. Not that he doesn’t want that, but she just had always been there. Javi was a constant being for the past years but she had always be at his side. 

 

Yumi smiled softly and opened his arms, inviting him for a hug. He melted in her arms with a sob. „Mum….“ He whined. „Shh. My boy. If you need something just call me. I will always be there for you.“ He nodded and buried his face in her hair. „I miss you already.“ She laughed at that and petted his hair. „I am proud of you and that you have found such a wonderful boyfriend.“ She said with a smile towards Javier, who looked softly at them. 

 

Yuzuru slipped out of her arms and rubbed over his eyes. „And I will still help you with managing your stuff and contracts.“ He smiled and was so glad that she did that. She had made clear that she would make sure he learned everything he needed to know before she let him manage alone. „Thank you mom. Have a good flight and greet Saya and dad from me.“ She chuckled. „Of course.“ Yumi turned to Javi. „Keep an eye on him for me.“ She said petting the Spaniard’s cheek lovingly.

 

Javi and Yuzu watched her leaving and then got a taxi back to Javier’s apartment, now their apartment. Yuzu sighed at the boxes filling the different rooms. „How on Earth should all of that fit in here?“ He huffed and Javier laughed. „I told you I will sort out my stuff and make room for your stuff. Good that you moved in. Now I finally will do that.“ Yuzuru kissed Javier’s cheek. Yuzu himself had sorted his stuff out and kept just the necessary things. The rest he couldn’t give away they had sent to Japan and Yumi would keep it in Yuzuru’s room there.

 

They ordered pizza and then stood before Javi‘s closet and sorted through the Spaniard’s clothes. Javi was surprised how many stuff he had that he would never wear and had never worn. Yuzuru picked some of the shirts he liked for himself. Javi studied a wine red button down shirt. He tried it on and found it was a bit to small for him. He looked at Yuzu and tossed him the shirt. „Try it on.“ He said smiling and went to the door as it rang.

 

He gasped at Yuzu came to the living room, where he was placing the pizza. Yuzuru looked gorgeous in the shirt. „Since your chocolate commercial I knew you looked damn good in red querido. Not that blue doesn’t look good as well on you.“ He said winking.

 

Yuzuru laughed softly and sat down. „Thanks. I like it. Maybe I wear more red in future.“ He said. They ate in a comfortable silence. Yuzuru cleaned up and then they finished the closet. Proudly Javier looked at the pile that they would donate and that Yuzu finally had enough space for his clothes. Yuzuru got his boxes with his clothing and put it in, organized like always. 

 

It was strange for Javi to enter the club with Yuzu and knowing he just would train for Europes. He was glad that now he and Yuzu weren’t rivals and could really enjoy training together and admiring the others skating. They were swarmed by others, who congratulated them of being a couple and telling them they assumed it all along. 

 

Training went smooth and Javi felt excited flying with Yuzu and Brian to a competition, just as a fan of Yuzu. Javi had agreed to give an interview and had got a free pass, so he could join Yuzu backstage. Nothing prepared them from the amount of attention they got. It was new for Javi to have security around him but he was glad. The fans and press screamed at them and shot a million photos. Javi assumed that this was how an actor would feel at the red carpet. 

 

Yuzu smiled politely and Javi tried to do the same but he wasn’t as practiced as the Japanese was. They finally got to the van that would bring them to the hotel. Exhausted Javi slumped in the seat earning him a chuckle from Brian and Yuzu. „Tired already?“ Yuzu asked mischievous. Javier shook his head in disbelief. „I honestly don’t know how you manage all that.“ Yuzuru laughed and kissed Javier soothingly. „Years of practice since childhood I guess.“

 

Yuzuru was nervous as hell. He couldn’t quite pinpoint why but he grew more and more annoyed by all the press and attention. It was so bad that Yuzu and Javier separated to get at least some time to breath, because everyone swarmed them and pestered them with questions whenever they were together. It went so far that Brian had to speak up and call on them to leave his skaters alone. 

 

Javier winced as he watched Yuzu struggle through his short. The nervousness was visible and everyone gasped as Yuzu fell at his quad and he needed a moment to get up. Javier released the breath he held as Yuzu fought through and hit his end pose. Worried he saw Brian’s furrowed brow as Yuzuru took his bows and skated over on just his left foot. He hugged Brian and moved to the kiss and cry favoring his left leg. 

 

His scores put Yuzuru in third place but everyone new that this didn’t really have a meaning when it came to Yuzu but you could sense the worry radiating from the audience as Yuzu moved backstage. Javier met him there and hugged him close. He helped him sit down and getting his skate off. Kikuchi came and began to check Yuzuru’s foot. 

 

There was nothing Javi hated more than seeing this anxiousness at Yuzuru’s features. Kikuchi taped Yuzuru’s foot for support. „It is fine. Don’t worry. You aren’t as stable as before the injury that is why it hurts easier now but it is not damaged.“ The tension fell from them and Yuzuru went in the green room. In the end Yuzuru was pushed to the fourth place.

 

Later they laid in bed, Yuzuru tugged at Javier’s side, head on the Spaniard’s shoulders. „You okay querido?“ Yuzuru sighed. „I don’t know. That fall scared me. But I will win tomorrow.“ He answered determined. Javier laughed and kissed Yuzuru’s forehead and then claimed his lips. „Of course you will.“ Yuzuru stood true to his words. He won and smiled brightly. Javier stood beside Brian and was surprised as Yuzuru flung himself at him and kissed him deeply. Immediately a thousands cameras clicked.   
Javi had won his last competition and now was fully retired. He came back from shooting a commercial in Spain. Yuzu had send him a message to get to the rink as soon as he had got his stuff to their apartment. Javi was curious why Yuzu was so eager, as if he had a new costume to show.

 

He entered the rink and found Yuzu, Brian and Tracy there. „You sure you filmed it? I mean in good quality?“ Yuzu asked with an eagerness like a child excited for his birthday. Brian chuckled. „For the 10th time Yuzu. Yes I did.“ „We are proud of you.“ Tracy said. 

 

Javi moved over to them with a raised eyebrow. „So what do I have to be proud of?“ He asked. „JAVI!!“ Yuzuru screeched and hugged the startled Spaniard. „I did it!“ Javi looked helplessly confused to Brian and hoped for a bit more information. „The axel.“ Brian provided and Javier’s eyes widened. He moved a bit back to look better at Yuzu. „What? You did the quad axel?“ He asked, regretting to have missed that.

 

Yuzu nodded and beamed. „He landed four clean and we recorded it.“ They showed him the video and Javi was amazed. „So beautiful. You are the best, querido.“ He said lovingly. „I show you and you may even film it for Instagram.“ Yuzu suggested. „He will change his free or?“ Javi asked. Tracy and Brian grinned. „Of course he will when he can land it consistently.“ Brian said. „We talk about an axel. Now he knows how the quad works so I doubt he will fail that.“ They all laughed and Yuzu grinned at them.

 

Javi readied his camera and filmed Yuzu. In the end Yuzu really managed to land 3 of 4 quad axels and Javi has them recorded. „I still can post it even with one fall?“ Yuzuru looked thoughtful but then nodded. „Sure. I guess one failing isn’t that bad.“ Javier nodded and loaded the video in Instagram. Then he wrote   
>>You won’t believe what just happened. Be prepared for amazing stuff in the next competitions from the most amazing boyfriend in the world.<< He concluded with a few heart emojis and posted it. „Guess now everyone will be terrified.“ He laughed.

 

At the next competition Yuzuru landed his first quad axel in competition and Javi screamed with the fans in joy. „You know, with that axel you really can get the third Olympic gold.“ Javi said and Yuzuru laughed. „You think?“ Javier nodded and kissed Yuzuru as reply. 

 

It was right before the Olympics that Javi invited Yuzu to a romantic dinner. Yuzuru was curious for the reason and he would have never guessed it. Some others might have but he just had never thought about it, too occupied with his career that would end with the Olympics.   
Javier smiled at Yuzu as the dessert came. Yuzuru’s froze as he looked at the Mousse au chocolat. It was decorated with a heart and rose petals. Something in Spanish was written in the heart. „Javi what?“ He looked up confused and found Javi kneeling before him with a small box in his hand. His breath hitched as he realized what was to come.

 

„Yuzu. You are the most amazing person I ever know and I can’t picture me living without you. I never want to leave your side. I want to make you happy and love you for all eternity. So I ask you….do you want to marry me?“   
Yuzuru rubbed at the corner of his eyes to brush away the tears. He looked at the ring and hugged Javi. „Yes yes yes!“ He screamed and kissed Javi. The Spaniard beamed and put the ring on Yuzuru’s finger kissing his hand softly. „You make me happy with that, more than you think.“ 

 

The next day they first told their parents and then took a picture of their hands with the ring and announced to the world that they would marry. The joy about that future with Javi let Yuzu soar high at the Olympics. He had announced before the games started that this would be his last competition.   
He managed to win the third Olympic gold in a row adding to his legacy.

 

They decided to get married in Toronto and then move to Spain after their honeymoon vacation. Yuzuru had started to learn Spanish but he neglected that as they had to prepare the wedding. Their families visited and they invited fellow skaters and their coaching team of course. 

 

Javi stood nervous at the altar. Brian petted his shoulder. „Stop fiddling with your clothes.“ Javier grinned apologetic. He breathed in deeply and straitened his black jacket. He looked amused at their guests. Yuzuru’s family and the Japanese skaters all wore kimonos and hakamas. The rest wore pretty dresses and suits. 

 

Then finally the music started and everyone turned around. Javier beamed as he saw Yuzuru coming towards him, led by his father in a beautiful blue Hakama with red stitches and the Hanyu family crest. He took Yuzuru’s hand and looked lovingly at him. „You’re beautiful.“ He whispered before they turned to the priest. 

 

He squeezed Yuzuru’s hand throughout the speech. „So I ask you Yuzuru Hanyu, do you want to marry Javier Fernandez Lopez, honor and love him for the rest of your life?“ Yuzuru smiled at Javi. „Yes.“ He said firmly. „Then I ask you Javier Fernandez Lopez do you want to marry Yuzuru Hanyu, honor and love him for the rest of your life?“ Javier nodded. „Yes.“ The priest smiled warmly. „Then you may exchange the rings as sign of your endless love and loyalty towards each other.“ They both did that with shaking hands holding on to each other after that was done. The priest laid his hands on theirs. „With that act and all these witnesses I proclaim you husband and husband. You may kiss to seal it.“ He said and Javi moved one hand to Yuzuru’s cheek and kissed him. They both smiled and leaned their heads together.   
Now they had each other forever and it filled them both with the greatest happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :)
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think or feel. I really appreciate comments. XD


End file.
